<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пустое место by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278271">Пустое место</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0'>z_i0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Барти плохо понимает, как себя вести.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пустое место</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На него смотрят как на пустое место. Равнодушие — ничего больше. Хотя сам Барти предпочел бы увидеть страх. Впрочем, его коллега не боится ничего, это давно понятно. Не боится даже его самого. Хотя должен, несомненно должен. </p><p>На него все смотрят как на психа. Удобный образ, повезло. Ему и притворять не нужно, зачем? Он и сам уже давно такой, Барти это прекрасно осознает. Он ходит по грани и тоже это отлично понимает. Нет, он не боится, что его вычислят. Почти не боится. Гораздо страшнее не справиться самому. Не удержать свою злость, выпустить свою ненависть, взглянуть им всем в глаза и крикнуть — крикнуть им всем в лицо, какие они наивные и глупые. Он мог бы их убить давным-давно. А он и убьет, нужно лишь подождать немного, потерпеть. Цена любой его ошибки слишком высока, ведь сейчас он сражается не за себя, он сражается за своего Лорда.</p><p>На него смотрят как на пустое место. Но Барти знает: к пустоте не оборачиваются так часто. Он ловит этот взгляд — всегда один и тот же. И Барти плохо понимает, как себя вести. Клацая деревянной ногой по каменному полу коридора, он отчетливо, слишком отчетливо осознает, что он — такой — никогда бы не смог заинтересовать обладателя этого взгляда. Но он-прежний не может открыться. Не теперь. Но у него есть немного времени. Еще немного. И Барти отчаянно, отчаянно надеется, что уже в конце этого несчастного семестра он сможет увидеть этот взгляд в совершенно другой ситуации. Он хочет надеяться, что тот все-таки придет. И встанет в круг. </p><p>
  <i>Ты же не предатель, Северус?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>